


On the Record

by Cell151



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Korra is forced to talk about her trauma and recovery, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raiko is an asshole, and a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cell151/pseuds/Cell151
Summary: Set years after the end of Book 4, Korra and Asami are happily married and it is business as usual for the two of them. This peace is suddenly broken with the return of an old political rival: Raiko. He is set to publish a memoir in which he seeks to defend his tenure as president and make Korra a scapegoat. Things are made worse when he questions her mental health and Korra has to defend herself.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	On the Record

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Quick notes about this piece. I am still working on other fics that need to be updated. This was idea that I had been tossing around for a bit. Originally it was going to be a quick one chapter story but I felt I needed to flesh it out a bit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The medium size office that Korra called her own was on the sixth floor of the City Hall building. It had previously been Tenzin’s office and before that it was, fittingly, Aang’s. Having been used as storage since Tenzin retired following the dissolution of the council, it was assigned to Korra by President Moon who felt that the Avatar needed a workplace separate from her home at the Sato mansion. The second reason was that Varrick was eyeing the space for himself and she preferred to keep him away from City Hall as much as possible.

For weeks the office was bare apart from a desk, a couple chairs and a couch. On her travels Korra began to collect various trinkets from her travels. She avoided the shops that peddled overpriced knick-knacks to tourists, many of which contained cringe-worthy puns. She was quite unnerved to find that the phrase once used by the Dai Li in their brainwashing campaign was on shirts and mugs. Instead Korra opted to explore the less visited craft shops and antique stores. Now her office had a little of everything from each nation.

“Avatar Korra.” The item in the office Korra had not gotten use to was the small intercom on the desk and every time it went off she jumped. She gripped the pen in her hand shook her head as she internally chastised herself for being spooked by the electronic nuisance.

“Yes Jia,” she asked calmly.

“Sorry to disturb you,” Jia, her secretary, said politely, “But there is a reporter from the Republic City Times on the line.”

Korra tried her best to avoid the press as much as possible. Past experience revealed that despite her best intentions, certain reporters would twist her words to fit their agendas. But generally speaking the Times didn’t have a reputation of doing that although she didn’t agree with every editorial piece they published.

“Put him through,” she said into the intercom before releasing the button. She took a deep breath and pick up the phone receiver. There was a click as the connection was made.  
  


“Good afternoon Avatar Korra, this is Asuma Shiba from the Republic City Times.”  
  
“Yes how can I help you?”

“I’m sorry to bother you at this time but recently I conducted an interview with former President Raiko,” Korra rolled her eyes, “in a lead up to his book.”

She frowned. “I wasn’t aware he had written a book.” Korra searched her memory and tried to recall if she had heard about this. It’s possible she did but brushed it off. She had largely forgotten her old rival.

“It comes out in two weeks,” Asuma explained, “Some publications got an advance copy of it. The reason why I’m calling is that in the book and during our interview President Raiko made some calms about you and I wanted to give you an opportunity to respond.”

Korra closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. A headache was coming on. “I appreciate that. What were his comments?”

On the other end of the line she could hear the rustling of papers as Asuma consulted his notes. “In the book Raiko seems to put a lot of the blame for the infestation of spirit vines on you. This along with the civil war between the Water Tribes, the near destruction of the city by an evil spirit that once was your uncle Chief Unalaq, the collapse of the Earth Kingdom and the rise of Kuvira and the Earth Empire.”

“Is that all,” Korra scoffs, “President Raiko and I never saw eye-to-eye on many things. I admit I was very brash in those days but let’s take each of those points one at a time.” She started tapping her pen against the desk. “Firstly, the civil war between the Northern and Southern Water Tribe. That was a very personal issue to me as my parents were in danger so I didn’t see the need for diplomacy. And it turned out I was right given Unalaq was going to unleash an entity that was evil incarnate. I warned him about this and he refused to send in the United Forces.”

“The result of which was the attack on Republic City?”

“Correct.” Korra leaned forward in her chair. “If I had the backing of the United Forces, we could’ve easily taken the compound surrounding the spirit portal and thwarted Unalaq’s plans. Which brings us to the spirit vines.”

“He goes on about them for quite a bit in the book.”

“I bet,” Korra sighed, “Everyone looked to me as if it was all my doing, which it wasn’t. There is a lot that is unknown about the spirit world and I still don’t know everything about it. Because Raiko had a tree growing in his office he decided to ‘banish’ me from Republic City, which I looked up later on and turns out he had no such power.” Korra leaned back in her chair. “That is something that Raiko never understood about the nature of the Avatar. I didn’t answer to him. I don’t answer to President Moon although I have a very good working relationship with her. We don’t agree about everything but we have an understanding and respect for one another. I never had that with Raiko. I was always a thing. Something to be used for publicity, to fix a problem and to put the blame on when things didn’t go right.”

“The Avatar isn’t loyal to one nation or its leader,” Asuma said.

“Exactly. Now it helps tremendously if I have a good rapport with leaders of each nation and I do help solve problems if called upon but I’m not an errand girl or at least I try not to be.”

“Which brings us to Kuvira and the Earth Empire.” While the other events weren’t exactly fun times for her, this particular topic was still an open wound for Korra. “He points to your three-year absence as to why the situation got further out of hand.”

Korra could feel heat rising up within her. “Did he mention why I was gone for so long?”

“Yes he did talk about your need to recover following the incident with the…” there was a pause, “Red Lotus. His statement was, and I’m quoting him here, ‘There was the assumption that the Avatar would return to service by the end of the year. The New Year came and no Avatar. Then another year passed and then another and still no Avatar. I received reports from the White Lotus concerning Korra’s progress and at one point she was given a clean bill of health and yet she opted not to return.’”

Korra was in complete disbelief at the arrogance and overall stupidity of the former president. She paused a moment to collect her thoughts, her leg bouncing up and down as a mixture of emotions swelled inside her. “I wasn’t aware the president—I’m sorry _former_ president—had access to my private medical information. But aside from that, the physical recovery took a long time. Mental recovery took even longer and it’s something I continue to deal with from time to time. My encounter with the Red Lotus was deeply traumatizing and it sticks with you as do my battles with Unalaq and Amon.”

“And you know, this is a running narrative with President Raiko—again sorry _Former President_ Raiko,” Korra grinned a little as she hoped her pointed words would serve a verbal middle finger to Raiko, “He was the president, the top dog. He was responsible for the United Republic City, except when things aren’t going well, then it’s always someone else fault.”

“He was very bitter about the business involving the spirit portal and the footage of him fleeing the scene that many have pointed out doomed his reelection campaign,” Asuma said.

“Pictures speak louder than words.”

“Is that the Avatar wisdom of the day?”

Korra chuckled. “I’m pretty sure someone else coined that term but sure let’s say it’s mine.”

“Well Avatar Korra, I appreciate your time.”

“No problem. Take care.” She waited until the phone was back in its cradle before letting out a long sigh. Placing head in the palm of her hands, she sat hunched over her desk. Raiko’s words, relayed by Asuma, recalled memories Korra had been for five years been trying to suppress to a degree of success. “Fuck,” she hissed as her emotions flipped back and forth between flashes of anger, picturing Raiko sitting in a chair polishing those glasses of his while placing the blame for his failed political career on her, and a lowly feeling she couldn’t quite label. She felt guilt for pushing others away when she was at her lowest. Guilt for…

The smell of sandalwood and incense assault her nostrils. She could hear the faint sound of wind chimes and just above the sound of the wind chimes was the rattle of chains.

“Oh spirits,” Korra groaned as her fingers dug into her scalp. She felt a pit open up in her stomach. She began to hum loudly and stamp her foot to try and block out the memories that were currently speeding its way out of her subconscious.

“Stop,” she hissed, springing to her feet. She waited. Silence. Slowly she removed her hands from her hair and opened her eyes, keeping her gaze pointed down, not wanting to look up in case there was something there she didn’t want to see.

After an unknown period of time Korra slowly sat in her chair and looked up. Her office was empty. There was no one there but her. She released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. The back of her vest was damp with sweat and she shivered at the feel of the air conditioning she hadn’t noticed before.

Outside the door Korra could hear the murmur of conversation and a moment later the door opened to reveal a tall, beautiful woman with green eyes, long black hair and dressed in a outfit consisting of red and black.

“Hey,” Asami Sato said brightly as she greeted her wife. As she stepped closer she saw Korra staring at her rather dumbfounded, her long brown hair a little messy. “Are you alright?”

“Uh yes! Fine.” Korra awkwardly rose to her feet. “Long day,” she said, passing it off with a chuckle. A moment later she was encased in Asami’s arms and instantly her worries evaporated. She felt a pair of lips press a kiss to her cheek and a hand pressed to her lower back. The smell of cherry scented perfume just barely covered the smell of engine oil.

“You know you have a team of people who are paid to get their hands dirty,” Korra said with a smile.

“Wait how did—oh.” Asami shook her head. “You know the old saying ‘If you want something done, do it yourself.’”

“You’ll live and die by that.”

“Damn straight,” Asami chuckled, “I have a reputation to uphold.” She gently moved Korra away from her and for a second a look of disappointed formed on the Avatar’s face. It didn’t last as Asami cupped Korra’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to her lips. This prompted a soft, muffled moan from Korra as she closed her eyes. “Hello sweetie.”

“Hey beautiful,” Korra whispered against Asami’s lips. “You have no idea how perfect your timing is.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Something up?”

“Yes.” She needed to tell her about the phone call and Raiko. Something that Korra quickly learned in her time being with a relationship with Asami is to be upfront. It wasn’t always easy, especially when she would have to describe her nightmares. The pain on Asami’s face was hard to witness but it was only for a moment as her wife was proud of her for reaching out. Likewise when Asami was in a furious or stressed mood from work, Korra would always be there to listen to her, even if she didn’t understand corporate politics or the struggles of technology.

“But let’s get out of here and have dinner first.”

Asami nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” Korra wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close to the point of where their noses touched. Asami smiled and gave her another kiss. “Bad day?”

“Actually it was fine until ten minutes ago.” Another kiss. “I’ll explain after dinner.”

Republic City’s most famous couple did not eat at any of the fashionable restaurants downtown with the impressive interior design and menu prices that would easily bankrupt most households. The place would one goes to be seen.

Korra and Asami didn’t want to be seen. At all.

Once the press had caught wind of their relationship, it became _the_ topic of the gossip pages. For the most part it was manageable although there were moments of when someone on the payroll of what Asami referred to as ‘the rags’ stepped out of line.

The restaurants the couple preferred were smaller, more intimate, usually family owned and most importantly as far away from either of their work places.

The Golden Sunrise fit the bill perfectly despite a rather cliché name. Friendly staff, delicious food and a private room all to themselves.

“And that’s the story.” Korra watched as Asami absorb all that had been told to her.

“Fucking prick.”

“Yeah that was my assessment as well,” Korra said, knocking back a shot of sake.

“And what’s worst is that people will believe him,” Asami leaned forward and also took a shot.

“Hopefully Asuma’s article will help. That is if he prints everything I said.”

Asami reaches across the table, which was covered with empty bowls and plates, and takes Korra’s hand into hers. “How are you feeling?”

Korra squeezed her hand. “Better now that I’ve told you but after the phone call not great. I don’t know if it would classify it as a panic attack but I definitely had a reaction to…painful memories.” Korra flashed her lopsided grin. “But I’m all better now.”

Asami smiled and pressed a kiss to Korra’s hand. “I know its difficult to talk about but I’m glad you told me. I’m so proud of you.”

Korra felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes start to water. “You’re going to make me cry.”

“Well we can’t have that.” Asami closed the distance between the two and planted a big kiss on her lips. Korra returned the kiss and was in the process of moving closer when they heard the shoji screen begin to slide open. They quickly broke apart and sat back down as Ms. Haun, who along with her husband owned the restaurant, bowed and walked in.

“How was the food dears,” she asked sweetly.

“Wonderful Ms. Haun,” Asami said politely.

“Delicious,” Korra agreed.

The couple sat still as the elderly Ms. Haun cleared away the dishes and bowls, awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact.

“Is there anything else I can get for you,” Ms. Haun asked.

“No, I think we’ll just take the check,” Asami said. Ms. Haun bowed before leaving the room. Asami turned to Korra. “Dessert will be at home,” she says in a slightly husky tone. Immediately she started chuckling as Korra’s face turned a shade of red. Making the Avatar blush was one of her favorite pastimes.

This _dessert_ that Asami had in mind didn’t take place immediately as upon walking into the Sato Mansion, as one of its newest occupations can charging into the entrance hall to happily great them.

“Naga! Have you been a good girl today,” Korra said in what Asami had dubbed Puppy Talk, rubbing Naga’s cheeks as the large canine wagged her tail.

It was still daylight outside so the couple decided to play with Naga on the estate grounds. By the time they re-entered the house, Naga had used up all her pent up energy and was ready for a nap on the cold marble floor. That was Asami’s cue to take Korra by the hand and lead her upstairs.

When it came to determine who “lead” during sessions of intimacy, it often flipped back and forth. The expression on Asami’s face clued Korra in who that would be that evening.

“I think we’re both in need of cleaning, especially given the fact my rather expensive perfume apparently doesn’t mask the smell of motor oil.”

“That is a very good idea,” Korra said softly, closing her eyes as she felt Asami’s lips on her cheek and her hands gently remove her armbands.

“I knew you’d like it.” Asami put her armbands aside and caressed Korra’s impressive biceps.

“I don’t deserve this,” Korra whispered.

“Yes you do. And more.” Asami gently titled the Avatar’s head up and kissed her lips. A smile pulled at her lips as Korra began to unbutton her blouse.

“And what can I do for you Ms. Sato,” Korra asked with a grin as she slowly undressed her wife.

“Well, this is a good start.”

_“The Shinobi Hour is brought to you by Flameo Flakes!”_

Opal sat on the bed and stretched her arms above her head. From the bathroom came the sound of Bolin’s questionable singing. She rolled her eyes and reached over to turn the volume up on the radio.

_“We are joined this morning by former president Raiko who has a new memoir coming out soon. Mr. Raiko thank you for being on the program.”_

_“Good to be here.”_

_“Well I thought I would start with the extensive article published this morning in the Republic City Times. You’re on record in the interview and in a book defending the number of controversies during your presidency. A lot of your comments are directed at Avatar Korra who responded to your comments in the article.”_

_“Yes. It’s a shame to see she hasn’t matured much in the years since we first met. A lot of falsehoods have been spread about my tenure as president and the Avatar continues to peddle them and the press continues to publish. It has taken a great toll on my wife and I. I thought it was time to go on record.”_

_“Can you say on this program if you are going to run again?”_

_“Well I can’t say for certain whether or not I will consider another run. I think it can be safely said that President Moon’s presidency will be a short one.”_

_“Really? President Moon’s approval ratings are quite high.”_

_“So were mine but watch and see. It’s true Republic City faced some difficult times during my presidency but I think I can say I handled each one with grace.”_

“Yeah right,” scoffed Opal as she slipped on a pair of shorts and threw on a tank top.

_“Avatar Korra said that she was made the scapegoat for the failings and delayed response from your administration.”_

_“Well this is why I wanted to be on your program Mr. Shinobi. I wanted to respond to these lies and to directly address the people of the United Republic. It needs to be said that Avatar Korra is mentally incapable of doing her job.”_

Opal’s eyes went wide. “What the—“ She banged on the bathroom. “Bo! Come listen to this.” Bolin opened the door, one side of his face covered in shaving cream.

_“Care to explain that statement sir?”_

_“Yes. Avatar Korra has never been very mature. She is quick to temper and often exhibits clouded judgment. On top of all that when we needed her most during the fall of the Earth Kingdom, she was nowhere to be seen. Now yes, she suffered some injuries during a battle with a terrorist group and she took a leave of absence to recovery. But I have it on good authority that she made a complete physical recovery a little over a year after she left Republic City. Where was she during those remaining two years? I think she was either too lazy or scared to handle the pressure of the international situation she had a part in creating!”_

“This is unbelievable,” Opal said in a horrified whisper.

“Mako!” Bolin dashed out of the room.

“What? I’m making my coffee,” came a hoarse voice from the other room.

“It can wait.” Bolin dragged Mako into the room. “Listen.”

_“Furthermore I think Avatar Korra should prove the people of the United Republic and to the world that she is mentally fit to do her job!”_

_“These are some pretty big allegations Mr. Raiko.”_

_“She admitted to them herself in the article published this morning. I quote, ‘Mental recovery took even longer and it’s something I continue to deal with from time to time.’ On top of that I want to know why every two weeks Avatar Korra pays a visit to a Dr. Tatsuya.”_

“Holy shit,” Mako said.

_“Who is Dr. Tatsuya? What service does he provide?”_

_“Mr. Raiko, just to be clear you are accusing Avatar Korra of being mentally ill or unstable.”_

_“I’m not accusing anyone of anything. I’m simply raising the question.”_

Mako dashed out of the room and grabbed for the phone.

“Mr. Shiba’s article on Raiko made the front page,” Korra remarks as she rode in the passenger seat of Asami’s roadster.

“It’s good press for Raiko,” Asami remarked as she navigated morning traffic on the freeway.

“Not until I tear him apart later on.” Korra looked up and watched as Asami drove past an exit. “That exit gets us to City Hall faster.”

“I know. But the moments I spend with you are the highlight of my day so I want them to last.”

Korra leaned back and let out a big laugh. “Okay, okay what about when you’re behind a brand new Satomobile and you’re tearing around the test track?”

Asami thought about it. “Yes, that is good.”

“And when you’re flying over the city in your biplane?”

“That is good too. Great for when you’ve had a stressful day at the office and want to get away for a bit. But still nothing beats spending time with you.”

Korra leaned closer. “And where does last night rank?”

Asami laughed. “First place.”

“You flatter me Ms. Sato,” Korra said giving her cheek a kiss.

“And I’ll do much, much more Avatar Korra.”

Korra laughed and turned to face forward just in time to see Asami expertly change lanes before rear-ending a truck. “Aa—“ She turned to Asami who give her a little smirk. “Okay, you might get a kick out of that but it is ranked very low on my list.”

“Korra you led the police on a chase your first day here.”

“I let ‘em off easy.”

After Asami dropped her off in front of City Hall, Korra walked over to a food cart set on the sidewalk. The man who ran it was named Iwai and the city would’ve fined him and removed his cart long ago if not for the fact that so many workers relied on his cart for their breakfast and lunch. She once saw Chief Beifong chatting with him one day.

“Hey Avatar! Long time no see.” Iwai was in his late forties, short gray hair, thin frame with impressive biceps. From what Korra had learned in their various conservations was that Iwai used to be a triad but left years prior to start his own business. Ironically some of his former colleagues once came by the cart to try and squeeze protection money out of him. Didn’t work out as they apparently had forgotten that he was once their toughest enforcer.

“Hey Iwai. Wanted to go easy on the carbs but I’ve been craving one of your breakfast sandwiches.”

“Coming up!” He started making her sandwich. “You happen to catch the Shinobi Hour this morning?”

“Not really my cup of tea. Why?”

“That bum Raiko was on it. Said some pretty nasty things about you.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “No kidding.”

“Guy is like a bad yuan coin. You can’t rid of…What’s—“

Suddenly Korra became aware of a number of people surrounding her. For a moment she thought she was about to be attacked. Perhaps it was Iwai’s old triad buddies coming to squeeze some money from him. Actually it was worst that than that.

It was the press.

There was about half a dozen of them, reporters along with assistants carrying cameras or reel-to-reel machines.

“Morning,” Korra said with a friendly nod. This triggered a volley of questions sent her way. She held up her hand. “Maybe if you didn’t all speak at the time I could hear you.”

“United Times. Avatar Korra did you hear former president Raiko’s comments on the Shinobi Hour,” asked a young man in a dark green suit.

“No I haven’t. I am aware of the comments he made in his interview for the Republic City Times—“

“He said you were mentally unfit to be Avatar.” This came from a familiar face: A female journalist with glasses and a rather nasally voice. “He said during your absence you were unwilling or too frighten to return.”

Korra felt that same feeling she felt yesterday afternoon in her office. “Mr. Raiko is entitled to whatever opinion he may hold. He doesn’t hold office anymore so I don’t really care—“

A man sporting a mustache, glasses and a tweed jacket pushed forward and stuck a microphone in her face. “Whose Dr. Tatsuya?”

Korra didn’t know what expression she made but it was enough to grab the reporters’ attention and cause some of the photographers snap photographs. For a moment she tried to trace back her day to make sure this wasn’t a nightmare that was currently unfolding.

“Well,” the man in the tweed jacket with a slightly smug smile.

Korra started open her mouth when a voice sounded behind her.

“Order up!” She turned and Iwai handed her a paper bag. “Have a good one Korra.” He eyed the reporters. “Hey anyone of you ordering?” There was a collective look of confusion and some shook their heads. “Then get out of here! You’re taking up room! I’ve got customers waiting!”

Indeed there was, so the reporters spread out a little more. It was only then they realized Korra had disappeared.

As soon as Korra stepped into her office, ignoring the words of her secretary, she reached for the phone but stopped. It would take Asami another five minutes or so to reach the Future Industries building. She leaned on the desk, trying to steady her breathing.

“Avatar Korra?” It was Jia poking her inside the doorway. “Are you alright? The phone has been ringing off the hook.”

“No calls. I’m not talking to anyone from the press.”

“Okay. Umm what should I do with all these messages?”

“Put them aside for right now.”

“Will do. Oh your friend Mako has tried to reach you a few times.”

“Probably tried to warn me not to come to work today. Thank you Jia.”

“I’m going to call down to the switchboard and tell them to halt any incoming calls from the press.”

“Good idea.” Korra slumped into her chair and picked up the phone and dialed.

“Future Industries.”

“Asami Sato please.”

“One moment please.”

There was a click and a few seconds later Korra could hear the familiar voice of Asami’s secretary Naoto. “Ms. Sato’s office.”

“Naoto, it’s me. Is she in yet?”

“Not yet. Shall I take a message?”

“Yes. As soon as she gets in have her telephone me at my office.”

“Right. Will do.”

“Thanks Naoto.” She hung up and sat back in her chair, trying to calm her breathing. She did have a glider in the office closet. At any time she could run up to the building roof and she would be gone. Those familiar feelings of wanting run boiled up inside her. The buzz of the intercom jolted her out of chair. “Jia!”

Seconds later the door opened and Jia poked her head in. “Sorry. Detective Mako on the line.”

“Thanks.” Korra picked up the phone. “Mako?”

“Korra! I’ve been trying to reach you all morning! Are you alright?”

Korra rubbed her temple. “I don’t know. I’m just trying to process it.”

“So are we. How’s it there?”

“Well I got cornered by the press heading in but I managed to give them the slip. I get the feeling it’s only going to get worse.”

“What can we do,” Mako asked.

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do. I’ll probably head home early.”

There was a pause on the other end. “You know, I’m kinda confused by all of this. But we’ve got your back no matter what.”

Korra runs a hand through her hair. “I appreciate it. I’ll talk to you later.” She hangs up the phone and leans back in her chair. There was a soft knock at the door. “Yes?”

Jia poked her head in. “Sorry. Wanted to let you know I’ve informed security that no one is allowed to come up without an appointment.”

“Thank you Jia.” Korra sits up straight and reaches into her bag. Her breakfast sandwich was cold now but it didn’t matter. “Remind to tip Iwai extra next time I see him.”

Jia whips out her notebook and jots that down. “Got it.”

“Do I have anything on my schedule today?”

Jia goes through her notes. “Phone call with Prince Wu at 1:30.”

“Cancel it. Anything else?”

Jia shakes her head. “Nope. Just a reminder that you’re giving a speech at Friday’s gala.”

“Oh right. Shit.” Korra rubs the bridge of her nose. “I’ll take a shot at writing it. If not, I’ll tell President Moon to find another speaker. Maybe Varrick.”

“You think she’ll be able to book him,” Jia asks with a smile.

That comment prompted a genuine laugh from Korra. “I don’t know. Thank you Jia. That’ll be all for now.” As Jia exited the room, Korra stared at the phone. _‘Come on Sami.’_

Upon her arrival at Future Industries Tower, Asami didn’t immediately proceed to her office as she was intercepted by one of her business partners Yasuyoshi Tokuma. This prompted her to take him to the Satomobile department to show off some of the latest prototypes. Together they toured the department for over twenty minutes before Asami walked him back to the lobby. After saying their goodbyes, she set off for the elevator to head up to her office.

Just as the elevator doors were about to close a man managed to slip inside. He adjusted his glasses and turned to Asami. “Ms. Sato.” He had short curly hair, a slightly croaked nose and a suit that seemed to be a size too small.

“Clyde,” she said with thin-veiled disgust. Clyde for ‘the rags.’

“You catch the Shinobi Hour this morning?”

“No but I’m sure you’re going to tell me about it.” Asami watched as floor numbers lit up on the panel above.

“Yeah. He talked about how your wife is off her rocker. Care to comment?”

Asami Sato turned to stare at him with a look that would melt steel. “What was that,” she asked in a very low voice. The atmosphere inside the cramp space became tense as well as awkward as there were four office workers also present. They suddenly became interested in their shoes or the ceiling.

“His words. Not mine. Obviously,” Clyde said quickly, his face was already starting to sweat. Asami continued to stare him down until the elevator reached her floor. Without a word she stepped out and made for her office. “It was good seeing you.” He started hitting the close button on the elevator panel. He let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed. Pulling out his notebook Clyde wrote two words: No comment.

Naoto was waiting for Asami. “Ms. Sato. Korra called asking for you.”

“Thank you. I’m going to call her back,” Asami headed for her office.

“A lot of calls from the press. Kazama wants to know if he should draft a statement.” Kazama was the press agent for Future Industries.

Asami was at complete loss. One moment her day was going well and the next minute she’s being ambushed by a reporter in the elevator inquiring about her wife’s mental condition. “Uhh just tell him to hold off on anything for now. Do I have anything coming up?”

Naoto checked her notes. “Meeting with the advertisement company in half an hour.”

“Reschedule it,” Asami said before slipping into her office. She rushed to her desk and picked up the phone.

The intercom buzzed. “Asami on line one.”

“Thank you!” Korra grabbed the receiver. “Sami thank the spirits.”

“Korra sweetie what’s going on,” Asami asked, “Some reporter came up to me and told me Raiko called you crazy.”

“Was it Clyde?”

“Yes it was.”

“Figures,” Korra rubbed her face, “I don’t know Asami. I didn’t hear it. Apparently the whole city knows except us. Even Mako called me.” She buried her face in the palm of her hand. “Asami, Raiko knows about Tatsuya.”

There was a pause on the other end. “But that can’t be. How—“

“Raiko’s smarter than I thought he was. He knew there would be pushback with this memoir of his. I’m willing to bet he hired someone, probably a private investigator, to spy on us for dirt. He found it.”

“But Dr. Tatsuya is a licensed psychologist—“

“Doesn’t matter Sami,” Korra said sitting up, her voice a little louder, “Even if I put out a statement right now it will not matter. Everyone in Republic City is already making up their minds and nothing can change that. I’m sure the tabloid rags will be filled with wild stories by the end of the day. Complete with a horrible picture of me looking awkward.” She let out a long, drawn out sigh. “I think this is a fight best not fought,” her voice softer now, “Hopefully it will just blow over.”

The intercom buzzed again. “Dr. Tatsuya on line 2.”

Korra felt her body grow cold. “Asami I will be right back.” She fidgeted a bit with the phone before hitting the right button to change lines. “Hello?”

“Korra, Dr. Tatsuya,” a very calm voice said on the other line, “I’m sorry to disturb but I thought you should know a group of reporters showed up at my office.”

“Oh…fuck,” Korra felt tears well up in her eyes, “I’m so sorry Doctor. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. They certainly confused my secretary and my patients, one of whom they tried to question but I wouldn’t have that. Luckily I was able to persuade them to leave.” There was a long pause. “Korra? Are you there?”

Korra had placed the receiver on the desk and had your head in your hands as fresh tears roll down her cheeks. Although it was a shock to her in the past, she had expected by now to get some flak from the press and the public. But it was when those around her suffered because of her that hit the hardest, especially Asami who had enough on her plate with running her company.

Now it was Dr. Tatsuya, the therapist Korra had been seeing every two weeks for the past two and a half years. Although she had made great improvements to move on from her trauma, thanks in large part to improvements in persona life, it still helped to be able to talk freely with someone. Asami was always there to help and to listen but Korra didn’t want to rely on her too much so Tatsuya provided a good outlet for things that she didn’t want to burden her wife with.

Korra felt so many emotions boiling inside her. Guilt at what she has caused for those around her, anger at the thought of over eager pressmen trying to force their way into Dr. Tatsuya’s office, and fear of that black abyss that had once consumed her forming again to finish the job.

“Korra? If you wish to talk I have some time. We can meet in person if you prefer,” Tatsuya’s voice could be heard saying through the receiver. Korra picked it up, her hands shaking so much she could barely hold it.

“Dr. Tatsuya, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how they found out.” She didn’t recognize the sound of her own voice.

“Korra it’s alright. Of course I won’t disclose any information to the press as that is doctor-patient confidentially and violating it goes against my oath.”

Korra nodded. She believed him. There had been time, during the early sessions, when she was very guarded about what she said. Over time she became more comfortable with not only with Tatsuya but the nature of therapy. He didn’t seem to the type to leak information to the press in order to gain fame.

“I’m sorry for what a headache this must be for you, your staff and patients. I’m going to clear this mess up.” She disconnected the line and went back to Asami. “I-I can’t stay here. I need to go home,” she said hurriedly.

“It’s okay,” Asami soothed. “Want me to swing by and pick you up?”

Korra grimaced, running a hand through her hair. “No, Asami you can’t leave work. I’m sure you have a lot of stuff to do.”

“It’s no problem. It can easily be re-scheduled.” Korra doubted that. Naoto was probably going to hate her guts in a few minutes. “I want to be with you.”

Korra knew she wouldn’t be able to talk Asami out of it. “I’ll be on the Future Industries roof in five minutes,” she said with great reluctance. Asami’s actions were heartwarming but all she could feel was immense guilt.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Asami hung up.

Korra held the receiver limply in her hand and let it drop back on its cradle. She pulled her glider from the closet, thanked Jia for her work and headed for the roof.


End file.
